Tailoring powerleveling guide
Chezzik's Guide to Powerlevel your Tailoring skill from 1-250 Purpose It is well known that crafting professions are generally a waste, until you have reached the artisan level. So, generally, it is recommended that a new character should hold two gathering professions, until they reach level 35. Anything you could craft before this point is cheaper to simply buy on the Auction House and your sub-35 character is missing out on valuable skins/herbs/ores during this time. It is generally accepted that a player's first crafting professions should be picked up at level 35 (some say 40). At this time, the player will generally want to power-level the new profession as quickly as possible, to minimize the time between his old and new profession. That is the purpose of a fast-track guide. The professions of Tailor (and Alchemist) are probably the most important to document how to power-level. A stale character that is not played much anymore can be used to generate mooncloth, or do arcanite transmutes after the character has reached level 35. These operations generate 2 gold a day (or more), and require virtually zero playing time. Last week I powerleveled 1-250 tailoring twice in 3 days (once alliance, and once horde), so I am probably in the best position to write such a guide. I tried to keep careful notes, but there are still a few holes, that I hope I can fill over time. 250 is an important milestone, because that is the point where a tailor can turn Felcloth into Mooncloth (always a guaranteed generator of money) Important Concepts Anyone reading this guide should understand these points before they choose to undertake this procedure: * Crafting non-rare (white) items will always be a loss of money. Since they cannot be disenchanted, there is no demand for these items, so it is best to sell them to an NPC. * Disenchanting can be done with any character who has reached level 5. I am assuming that the reader will have an alt (level 5 or higher) who stays in IF or Origrimmar to disenchant items produced through this process. * The listing fee for selling dust, essences, and shards (produced from disenchanting) on the AH is 0. Therefore, you can relist such items indefinitely, and the only price you will pay is the 5% tax on the final winning bid. This does not apply to armor, so generally all green armor should be disenchanted before selling on the AH. * Creating bolts of a particular resource should be done as soon as the required level is reached. For example, the "silk phase" should be disrupted temporarily to create mageweave bolts, and then the "silk phase" should be resumed. This is because the mageweave bolts have to be created at some time, so you should do it while it still generates skill-ups. Goals of this document * Provide a procedure to reach level 250 only hours after picking up tailoring. All items from the AH, or limited quantity vendor items should be acquirable before picking up tailoring. * Minimize overall cost. This doesn't mean the cheapest possible item is made, but the mats cost minus the value of the final item should be minimized. Preparation The following steps can be performed before dropping your previous profession: * Reach level 35 (requirement for Artisan Tailoring) * Acquire the following resources from the AH, or from friends: **116 Linen Cloth (5.8 stacks) (about 1.20 gold to buy from AH) **162 Wool Cloth (8.1 stacks) (about 12 gold to buy from AH) **508 Silk Cloth (25.4 stacks) (about 15 gold to buy from AH) **575 Mageweave Cloth (28.75 stack) (about 30 gold to buy from AH) The prices of cloth varies greatly between servers. On some servers, it costs 1.8g for one stack of wool. Others, only 60 silver. By the estimations above, expect to spend 60 gold on the cloth. * Get Pattern: Dark Silk Shirt from vendor in Darkshire/Tarren Mill (11s). Vendor carries only 1. The vendor is found outside, by the fountain in Tarren Mill. In Darkshire, the vendor is upstairs in the building across from the inn. * Get Pattern: Azure Silk Cloak from vendor in Thalanaar/Hammerfall (11s). Vendor carries only 1. In Hammerfall, the vendor is in the large rectangular building near the entrance. It's the same building that the first aid artisan quest is in. For Thalanaar, the vendor is standing in a lighted gazebo, a little north of the rest of the camp. * Get Pattern: Mooncloth from Winterspring (2g). Vendor carries unlimited quantity. Since the mooncloth pattern is available in unlimited quantity, it can usually be found cheaply at the AH. If you choose to go to Winterspring, you can pick up a dozen, and sell them on the AH later. Don't try traveling to winterspring unless you are at least level 51, or you have a warlock friend that can summon you. * Get Pattern: Red Mageweave Headband from the AH (price is usually 1-3 gold). for only a small markup (usually 50s - 2g markup). The red mageweave headband pattern is a drop. If this isn't available, you don't need it. Instead, get Tuxedo Shirt pattern from Ironforge/Undercity. Be aware that this is not a green item, so you'll be missing out on about 7g if you use the tuxedo shirt. Another alternative is to continue using the black mageweave headband from 245-250. If someone does this, I'd like to know how it worked for them. Walkthrough If the item is brown when you make it, you will always generate a skillup. Yellow makes no promises. Sometimes, on an item that was yellow, I had to make 3 items just to get one skillup. Green rarely makes a skillup. Grey never produces a skillup. For most items, you should only use it when it is brown. A few items have a large yellow region, so you can make a few after it has turned yellow without risk. The 4 numbers separated by slashes indicate when this item turns brown/yellow/green/gray. Example Item: * Takes you from level x to level y: SKILLUP brown / yellow / green / gray Item name, qty to make (reagents) [ total cloth for bolts in this step listed in square braces ] LINEN CRAFTING PHASE (1-75) Pick up Tailoring from a Journeyman Tailor. These are found in all the major cities. Level 5 is required for this skill. The total cost for the vendor materials used for clothing in this phase: 7.70 s The approximate cost of cloth used for clothing in this phase: 1.2000 gold The total NPC value of all clothing produced in this phase: 12.15 s 1-43: SKILLUP 1 / 30 / ??? / 45? Bolt of Linen Cloth, qty: 58 (* see note #1) (116 Linen Cloth) [ 116 Linen Cloth ] 43-45: SKILLUP 10 / 45 / 50 / 60 Brown Linen Vest, qty: 2 (* see note #2) Sell price: 0.31 s (2 Linen Bolts) [ 4 Linen Cloth ] (2 Coarse Thread) 45-50: SKILLUP 15 / 50 / 70 / 85 Linen Belt, qty: 5 Sell price: 0.22 s (10 Linen Bolts) [ 20 Linen Cloth ] (5 Coarse Thread) 50-60: SKILLUP 35 / 60 / ???? / 95 Heavy Linen Gloves, qty: 10 Sell price: 0.29 s (20 Linen Bolts) [ 40 Linen Cloth ] (10 Coarse Thread) 60-65: SKILLUP 40 / 65 / 85 / 100 Blue Linen Shirt, qty: 10 Sell price: 0.75 s (20 Linen Bolts) [ 40 Linen Cloth ] (5 Coarse Thread) 65-75: SKILLUP 80 / 85 / 100 / ???? Reinforced Linen Cape, qty: 10 Sell price: 0.67 s (20 Linen Bolts) [ 40 Linen Cloth ] (30 Coarse Thread) Note 1: Let 'x' equal your current skill level, and 'y' equal the number of linen cloth bolts that you have made. Once ( x + y ) >= 100, you can stop. You will have enough bolts to finish this stage. Note 2: Linen Belts can be used instead of Brown Linen vests. They are worth 9 copper less, but it seems silly making just 2 vests when belts would work just fine. WOOL CRAFTING PHASE (75-125) Pick up Journeyman Tailoring from a Expert Tailor. These are found in all the major cities. Level 10 is required for this skill. The total cost for the vendor materials used for clothing in this phase: 74.00 s The approximate cost of cloth used for clothing in this phase: 10.0000 gold The total NPC value of all clothing produced in this phase: 57.10 s 75-103: SKILLUP 75 / 90 / ???? / 105 Bolt of Woolen Cloth, qty: 54 (* see note #1) (162 Wool Cloth) [ 162 Wool Cloth ] 103-115: SKILLUP 100 / 110 / 120 / ???? Gray Woolen Shirt, qty: 12 (* see note #2) Sell price: 2.00 s (24 Wool Bolts) [ 72 Wool Cloth ] (12 Fine Thread) (12 Gray Dye) 115-125: SKILLUP 110 / 145 / 150 / ???? Double-Stitch Shoulders, qty: 10 Sell price: 3.31 s (30 Wool Bolts) [ 90 Wool Cloth ] (20 Fine Thread) Note 1: Let 'x' equal your current skill level, and 'y' equal the number of woolen cloth bolts that you have made. Once ( 2x + y ) >= 260, you can stop. You will have enough bolts to finish this stage. Note 2: Gray Woolen shirts turn yellow at 110, but I've found that the next 5 will always give a skillup too. SILK CRAFTING PHASE (125-175) Pick up Expert Tailoring from an Artisan Tailor to pass 150. These trainers are found in Stormwind and Undercity. Level 20 is required for this skill. Unlike linen and wool, you can make bolts until they go gray, without wasting any. In fact, for this stage, and for Mageweave, it is advisable to buy bolts instead of of cloth from the AH, if you can get it cheaper. Some of the silk bolts made here will be used in this stage. The rest will be made in the first part of phase 4. The total cost for the vendor materials used for clothing in this phase: 4.1350 gold The approximate cost of cloth used for clothing in this phase: 7.5000 gold The total NPC value of all clothing produced in this phase: 2.7798 gold 125-145: SKILLUP 125 / ???? / ???? / 145 Bolt of Silk Cloth, qty: 127 (beware: I may be off on this number) (508 Silk Cloth) [ 508 Silk Cloth ] 145-155: SKILLUP 145 / ???? / ???? / ???? Azure Silk Hood, qty: 10 Sell price: 7.45 s (20 Silk Bolts) [ 80 Silk Cloth ] (10 Fine Thread) (20 Blue Dye) 155-168: SKILLUP 155 / 165 / 170 / 175 Dark Silk Shirt, qty: 13 Sell price: 12.00 s (26 Silk Bolts) [ 104 Silk Cloth ] (13 Fine Thread) (26 Gray Dye) 168-170: SKILLUP 160 / ???? / ???? / ???? Silk Headband, qty: 2 Sell price: 9.99 s (6 Silk Bolts) [ 24 Silk Cloth ] (4 Fine Thread) 170-175: SKILLUP 155 / 165 / 170 / 175 Formal White Shirt , qty: 5 Sell price: 5.50 s (15 Silk Bolts) [ 60 Silk Cloth ] (5 Fine Thread) (10 Bleach) MAGEWEAVE CRAFTING PHASE (125-175) Pick up Artisan Tailoring from a Master Tailor to pass 225. Level 35 is required for this skill, and you must be level 200 before you can pick it up. * Horde: Master Tailor Daryl Stack is found in the church, at Tarren Mill. * Alliance: Master Tailor Timothy Worthington is found in Theramore. To find him, walk into the city portion from the pier. Turn left when the road forks. The first building on your left is his, and he's on the second floor. There is a tailoring vendor downstairs in the building, but he doesn't have blue dye, so bring what you need with you, if you haven't finished Azure Silk cloaks. Just like silk, you can make bolts until they go gray, without wasting any. Once again buy bolts instead of of cloth from the AH, if you can get it cheaper. It will take 75 mageweave cloth to get the full skillups in making bolts. So, if your mageweave is stored in your mailbox, you may want to get out only 4 stacks to level on bolts. Then, finish your silk crafting, and then make the rest of your bolts. Azure Silk Cloaks should be made after creating your mageweave bolts. I believe you can continue to get regular skillups well into the yellow region, but I'd like to see someone respond to this post to confirm. If not, you can fall back on Crimson Silk Vests, but they take more silk, and cannot be disenchanted. The items in this stage should be disenchanted. See the disenchanting section at the bottom for more information. The total cost for the vendor materials used for clothing in this phase: 13.6500 gold The approximate cost of cloth used for clothing in this phase: 37.0000 gold The approximate value of the clothing made in this phase (after disenchanting): about 55.0000 gold 175-185: SKILLUP 175 / 180 / 182 / 185 Bolt of Mageweave Cloth, qty: 115 (only 15 are needed to get skill up to 185. The rest may be done later.) (575 Mageweave Cloth) [ 575 Mageweave Cloth ] 185-205: SKILLUP 175 / 195 / 210?? / ???? Azure Silk Cloak, qty: 20 (60 Silk Bolts) [ 240 Silk Cloth ] (40 Fine Thread) (40 Blue Dye) 205-205: SKILLUP 185 / ???? / ???? / ???? Crimson Silk Vest, qty: 0 Sell price: 20.52 s (only use this if azure silk cloak stops giving skillups!) (0 Silk Bolts) [ 0 Silk Cloth ] (0 Fine Thread) (0 Red Dye) 205-225: SKILLUP 205 / 225? / ???? / ???? Black Mageweave Leggings, qty: 20 (40 Mageweave Bolts) [ 200 Mageweave Cloth ] (60 Silken Thread) 225-230: SKILLUP 215 / 230 / 245? / ???? Black Mageweave Gloves, qty: 5 (10 Mageweave Bolts) [ 50 Mageweave Cloth ] (10 Heavy Silken Thread) 230-245: SKILLUP 230 / 245 / 260 / ???? Black Mageweave Headband, qty: 15 (45 Mageweave Bolts) [ 225 Mageweave Cloth ] (30 Heavy Silken Thread) 245-250: SKILLUP 240 / 255 / 270? / ???? Red Mageweave Headband, qty: 5 (20 Mageweave Bolts) [ 100 Mageweave Cloth ] (10 Heavy Silken Thread) (10 Red Dye) Disenchanting The following chart shows what will be produced from disenchanted tailoring products from stage 4 of the walkthrough. The chart is based on level required to wear the particular item: Soul Dust 21-30 Vision Dust 31-40 Dream Dust 41-50 Illusion Dust 51-60 Lesser Mystic Essence 25-30 Lesser Nether Essence 36-40 Greater Nether Essence 41-45 Lesser Eternal Essence 46-50 Greater Eternal Essence 51-60 Small Glowing Shard 26-30 Small Radiant Shard 36-40 Large Radiant Shard 41-45 Small Brilliant Shard 46-50 Large Brilliant Shard 51-60 The disenchanted materials should be sold on the AH. On my alliance character, this netted me 53.94 gold. On my horde character, I sold the materials for 60.61 gold. Here's what was produced from my two experiences: 23 to 37 soul dust 56 to 79 vision dust 17 to 18 dream dust 1 to 5 lesser mystic essences 17 to 18 lesser nether essences 1 small glowing shard (both times, I got exactly 1) 1 small radiant shards (both times) 2 large radiant shard (both times) Variations If you get the White Bandit Mask pattern (drop), it can be used from level 215 to 225. It will save you a lot of mageweave (10 bolts), but the item cannot be disenchanted, so I don't think it's worth the trouble. If you can't find the Red Mageweave Headband pattern, the Tuxedo Shirt can be used instead. The pattern can be bought in Stormwind/Undercity, and it uses the same mats as the red silk headband (except no red dye). But, it cannot be disenchanted. Some players report that this sells well on the AH, but I'm skeptical. Some players report grinding the whole distance making only green items. Obviously, in the linen and wool stages, this will require using far more raw materials then the guide that I have here. The value of the disenchants is probably not worth the extra cost of ingredients, but if you are grinding enchanting at the same time, this could save you a lot of time spent at the AH. Conclusion Congrats! You made it to 250! Overall, you probably spent about 82 gold (60 on cloth, 19 for vendor goods, and 3 for patterns and training) Overall, you probably made 55 gold from disenchanting your green items, and about 1.7 gold from selling your whites. But now, you can convert 2 Felcloth to 1 Mooncloth for free. To do so, find a moonwell. If you are alliance, go to the one in Darnassus. If you are horde, the easiest one is in Ashenvale, just south-west of where the main path crosses the main river. This conversion has a 4 day cooldown, otherwise it would be the ideal way to skillup to 300. Category:Tailoring Category:Guides